


Day 4: You are my mission

by Ithil7



Series: StuckyWeek 2 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7
Summary: Bucky decides to hug Steve in a... specific wayA short form written as part of a theme week dedicated to Steve and Bucky of the MCU.Link: http://fcstevebucky.tumblr.com/post/173192484467/stuckyweek2Thanks for translation to the Satan. You are also my mission, darling. Only more in "I love you too much" style ;)https://youtu.be/yzpTmXn2JIg





	Day 4: You are my mission

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dzień 4: Jesteś moją misją](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573478) by [Ithil7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithil7/pseuds/Ithil7). 



Sometimes the smallest thing can become a clue that lets you see the big picture. One look at a random text message to make you understand that the boyfriend sneaking out in the evenings wasn't secretly picking out a ring, like you hoped, but visiting a lover. That the girl smiling at you, saying "that really interesting, tell me more" isn't even listening, that the lewd look in her eyes is directed at a much better-looking guy sitting behind you.  
But for Steve, the metal hand squeezing his throat was too surprising to be a clue.  
\- What are you doing, Bucky? - he asked trying to sound calm. As long as they have their friendship they can deal with anything, he was sure.  
Understanding came to him, with Bucky's cold words. Who never really did get rid of Winter Soldier. Who all along was just pretending, to break up the Avengers from the inside. Who's plan turned out to be a great success- Steve, fighting for his best friend burned all the bridges, encouraged friends to fight among themselves and from that moment things got only worse between them. Tony, who never really wanted to sign a damn thing, was all alone. Wanda and Vision or even Natasha and Clint didn't trust each other anymore. America didn't want a Capitan who protects murderers. Steve did all of that to help Bucky, to get him out - and that was his mistake.  
It was getting harder and harder to breath, Steves vision went blurry. But he heard the words perfectly clear.  
\- You really believed I cared for you, you fool? - whispered Winter Soldier - You were just my mission. And I'm finally getting it over with.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's my second angst with means the hardest part was left behind! There is only one short left before us which may hurt us a bit, but much less, I promise. As you see there is no death in the text but I prefer to give a sign in exaggeration than to hurt someone in the feelings of their lack.  
> I hope you liked this text anyway.  
> Oh, and thanks for the kudos! Somehow there was no occasion to thanks for them and they are really nice :)


End file.
